


Fangbanger's Desire

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A fangbanger and her vampire.RP Fic.





	Fangbanger's Desire

Shayla-Rose hated that she was the child who caused 'problems', but then she also had a fairly intense need to be with Freyda, she hated being alone and she could barely handle leaving the house without coming to a place where she was surrounded by vampires. Her eyes had closed as she leant against the wall, waiting. She knew that Freyda would find her, she had been the one to save the girl from the protesters, a fact that had made it so much easier for Shayla-Rose to admit she was more or less a fangbanger, although lately she had been a little less openly flirty. Freyda arrived in the club not long after she began moving through the club. Shayla-Rose's face lit up and she smiled softly as she waved Freyda over, barely keeping herself from bouncing. Freyda smiled and moved over towards her. 

"Miss Freyda... How are you?"

Freyda smiled.

"I am very well thank you Miss Shayla-Rose."

She said holding out one hand for Shayla-Rose to kiss. Shayla-Rose smiled, kissing her hand gently. 

"I've missed you."

"And I have missed you darling."

Freyda had smiled as she replied. 

"And may I... pleasure you this evening?"

"Perhaps...."

"Do I need to beg, my dearest Freyda?"

Freyda smirked.

"Yes...."

She purred.

"Get down on your knees and beg."

Shayla-Rose rolled her eyes and huffed softly, slipping to her knees all the same. 

"Please my darling, please let me pleasure you."

Freyda smirked again.

"Follow me..."

She purred and began walking away. Shayla-Rose soon moved to follow her. Freyda led her to a secluded corner of the club. Shayla smiled and waited to hear what came next. 

"Kneel again."

Freyda instructed. Shayla quickly did so. Freyda raised her dress up.

"Pull my knickers down sweetie."

Shayla soon did just that. 

"Now...eat my pussy."

Freyda commanded. Shayla purred and instantly moved to suckle on Freyda's clit. Freyda lent her head back and mewed. Shayla purred again and slowly began to lap at Freyda. Freyda continued to mew, greatly aroused by the way Shayla was lapping at her, almost wantonly. Shayla soon sped up. Freyda soon cried out and came.


End file.
